Utility companies typically rely on meter reading to determine consumption of a utility by its customers. In some utility meter reading applications, operators drive vehicles equipped with radio-equipped data collection units around an area or route to read electric, gas, and/or water meters. The meters are equipped with modules that allow them to send and receive signals. This style of meter reading, sometimes referred to as mobile automatic meter reading (MAMR), allows meter reading to be completed without direct access to the meter.
MAMR is sometimes used in saturated areas where there may be large populations of meters, difficult-to-access meters, or hazardous-to-read meters. When used in such areas, MAMR can dramatically improve meter reading efficiency. For example, a single data command unit transceiver reads an average of 10,000-12,000 meters in an eight-hour shift, and can read up to 24,000 meters per day, depending on meter density and system use.
Routes for MAMR are typically defined geographically and may include hundreds or thousands of meters. The meters on the route are read using one or more techniques. For example, with a wake-up technique, a MAMR vehicle moves through an area and sends wakeup signals to notify the meters in the area to send meter reading data. With a bubble-up technique, the MAMR vehicle simply picks up broadcasted signals from all meters in its vicinity. To determine the endpoints in a route, MAMR systems typically rely on route information provided by the utility. In some cases, the route information includes a list that identifies each meter using a unique meter ID and address assigned to the meter. The route information is typically formulated in advance of driving the route, and is often based on the geographic location of each meter relative to other meters in the route. For example, a MAMR route may have starting and ending points, and meters are read according to proximity from a vehicle moving between the starting and ending points.
Routes consisting of lists of meter addresses are typically provided in advance of MAMR activities. Because of this, and because of many other reasons, route planners, MAMR operators, utilities, and their customers could benefit from improvements in monitoring and mapping capabilities in MAMR systems.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To facilitate the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including Figures), as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.